


Do you love sweet devil?

by lazysheep



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysheep/pseuds/lazysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another plain day for Sawada Tsunayoshi. But today, Mukuro has a rather...intriguing question. -Set in TYL, 6927 fluff ? . Randomness.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you love sweet devil?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Love Sweet Devil?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100196) by Cloverfish. 



 

* * *

 

 

Do you love sweet devil?

 

_Don't look at that girl_   
_I'm not jealous, but…_   
_I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say._   
_So, kiss me. Do you love sweet devil?_

 

\----------

  
  
"Cậu có nghĩ rằng ta rất  _quyến rũ_  không, Tsunayoshi?"  
  
  
Cái nhìn kinh hoàng lập tức dán chặt lên mặt Tsuna, người vừa đơ cả người đến mức làm rớt luôn cây bút đang cầm trên tay ngay khi nghe thấy cái từ "quyến rũ". Cậu nhìn chăm chăm vào tên đầu dứa (điên khùng) trước mặt mình, hắn vẫn đang tha thiết chờ câu trả lời của cậu bên chiếc bàn cẩm thạch đen bóng loáng.  
  
  
"Sao nào, Tsunayoshi?"  
  
  
"...Chính xác thì, anh thấy mình quyến rũ  _chỗ nào_  hả, Mukuro?"  
  
  
 _Bởi vì lần cuối tôi kiểm tra, mấy người đầu óc không được bình thường như anh chưa bao giờ được xem là "quyến rũ" cả._  Tsuna thêm vào trong suy nghĩ. Dù với vài lý do khá ư là rõ ràng, siêu trực giác của cậu đang hét lên “coi chừng tấn công tâm lý” thì …  
  
  
Cậu giật bắn người khi Mukuro đập mạnh xuống chiếc bàn cẩm thạch (diễm lệ) của mình.  
  
  
"Tsunayoshi, ta tổn thương đấy!" Mukuro nói, với một biểu cảm rất kịch. "Nhìn ta này!" hắn tiếp, siết lấy vai Tsuna và buộc cậu nhìn thẳng vào khuôn mặt mình. Lờ đi những giọt mồ hôi lạnh đang thi nhau chạy đua xuống mặt Tsuna, Mukuro nhìn cậu chăm chăm ra chiều tuyệt vọng.  
  
  
"Bộ đôi mắt ta không phải là đôi mắt đẹp nhất thế gian sao?"  
  
  
 _Ý anh là đôi mắt đáng sợ nhất mọi thời đại ấy à._  Tsuna trả lời trong thâm tâm.  
  
  
"Còn khuôn mặt đẹp trai và làn da mịn màng của ta thì sao?"  
  
  
 _Hết mịn khi anh sử dụng con đường thứ năm trong lục đạo luân hồi của mình để tấn công tôi đó ah~_  
  
  
"Và chẳng phải cậu đã biết về-"  
  
  
Mukuro lập tức bị một cuộn báo đập thẳng vào đầu khi hắn cố kéo khóa quần xuống. Tsuna (khỏi nói) đang cực kỳ bối rối, đỏ bừng cả mặt vì hành động của Mukuro. “Tôi không nghĩ anh cần phải khoe ...  _cái đó_  ... ngay đây đâu, Mukuro. Bộ anh hết chỗ rồi sao mà…”  
  
  
“Oya, ý cậu là cậu thích thấy nó trong phòng riêng của đôi ta hơn à…”  
  
  
Tiếng đập cuộn báo lại vang lên cái “chát”  


\-------------------------

  
"Đau quá đấy."  
  
  
"Tốt, bởi tôi mong nó đau cho lắm vào."  
  
  
Tsuna đang ngồi cạnh Mukuro trên chiếc ghế sofa, nhấn túi chườm đá lên gò má sưng vù của hắn. Rõ ràng, cuộn báo ban nãy, kết hợp với sức mạnh tiềm ẩn (và sức mạnh xấu hổ) của Tsuna là quá đủ để hất Mukuro bay đến vật gần đó nhất (ở đây, là cái bàn đá hoa cương của Tsuna), và đương nhiên thế là đủ để tặng cho “khuôn mặt đẹp trai, làn da mịn màng” của hắn một vết bầm tím rõ đẹp.  
  
  
"Vậy, chính xác thì tại sao" Tsuna lên tiếng, lờ đi cái rùng mình vì lạnh của Mukuro khi cậu chườm túi đá lên gò má trái của hắn, "anh lại hỏi tôi một câu hỏi ... như thế, hửm?"  
  
  
Mukuro yên lặng nhìn chăm chăm vào Tsuna được một lúc, rồi mỉm cười ra vẻ ngượng ngập (giả đò). "Gee, vậy là cậu có quan tâm đến ta đấy à, Tsunayoshi?"  
  
  
"Tất nhiên rồi, ngớ ngẩn quá đi, anh là Người bảo vệ của tôi cơ mà. Một đồng đội vô giá, với tôi là thế."  
  
  
Nụ cười của Mukuro chùng xuống. "Ta chỉ là đồng đội của cậu thôi sao?"  
  
  
"Vậy chứ…còn gì khác nữa à?" Tsuna bối rối hỏi.  
  
  
Trong một thoáng chốc, Tsuna thề là cậu đã trông thấy Mukuro cau mày, nhưng rồi người bảo vệ sương mù chỉ nhún vai, phán: "Thôi bỏ đi". Nhận lấy cái túi chườm trên tay Tsuna, hắn quay người bỏ đi.  
  
  
Và Tsuna, vì chính là Tsuna, nên không thể không cảm thấy có chút gì đó khó chịu khi nhìn thấy Mukuro như thế.  
  
  
"Err, tôi thừa nhận rằng anh có chút hấp dẫn đấy..."  
  
  
Mukuro thắng lại cái kịch.  
  
  
"... Và tôi cũng phải thừa nhận rằng, ừm… tôi  _cũng_  có hay nghĩ tới anh ..."  
  
  
Thật từ tốn, Mukuro quay mặt lại nhìn cậu, người con trai đang đổ mồ hôi hột ngay khi nhìn thấy cái nét mặt  _xúc động_  của hắn. Nhẹ nhàng lao tới, Mukuro tiến thẳng đến chỗ Tsuna, ôm chặt lấy cậu ra chiều hạnh phúc.  
  
  
"Nghĩa là cậu yêu ta đấy à?"  
  
  
"... eh?"  
  
  
Toát mồ hôi lạnh. Tsuna nhìn chằm chằm vào Mukuro, kẻ đang tựa người thoải mái lên đầu kia của chiếc ghế sofa. Không hiểu sao, Tsuna có cảm giác mình vừa bị lừa.  
  
  
Ô ồ.  
  
  
"Tôi nghĩ các anh đều rất vô giá, anh biết mà. Nhưng  _yêu_  là một từ hơi bị cường điệu đấy." Người đầu lĩnh không-còn-trẻ-nữa trả lời, gãi gãi đầu. Mukuro lại cau mày, làm Tsuna cũng muốn cau mày theo.  
  
  
"Không đùa nữa, ngay bây giờ, Mukuro. Ngừng cau mày đi, thật đấy."  
  
  
"Cậu luôn thân thiết với con cún đầu bạch tuộc và tên ngốc bóng chày. Tại sao cậu lại không thể gần gũi ta? Khi con cún đầu bạch tuộc kia điêu đứng vì nghĩ tên ngốc bóng chày đã chết, cậu còn nhiệt tình ôm chặt lấy tên đó thật lâu cơ mà. "  
  
 _Tại vì Gokudera-kun không có đáng sợ như anh chứ sao, Mukuro._  Tâm trí Tsuna lẩm bẩm trả lời, nhưng cậu chỉ thở dài khi nhìn Mukuro, mặt hắn giờ chẳng khác nào một chú cún con vừa bị đá đi. "Anh ghen với Gokudera-kun đấy à, Mukuro?"  
  
  
Mukuro không trả lời.  
  
  
"Mukuro?"  
  
  
"....."  
  
  
"Tôi không nghe thấy anh nói gì hết?"  
  
  
Tsuna rít lên khi người bảo vệ sương mù ôm cậu chặt hơn. "Người duy nhất mà ta có hiện giờ chỉ có Chrome và cậu thôi. Còn tên Sẻ, cũng có ý nghĩa đấy. Nhưng con Sẻ ấy chỉ xem ta là đối thủ đánh lộn thôi, còn Chrome… là Chrome, chỉ thế."  
  
  
 _Kiểu như một người thế thân chứ gì._  Tsuna gật đầu thừa nhận.  
  
  
"Ta ghen đấy. Ta muốn duy trì mối quan hệ bạn bè này với cậu. Nhưng cùng lúc, ta lại không hề muốn chỉ là một kẻ nhỏ nhoi tầm thường trong cái mối quan hệ này chút nào."  
  
  
 _... Kẻ nhỏ nhoi tầm thường?_  
  
  
"Mukuro, tôi nghĩ anh đang bắt đầu huyên thuyên ba cái…"  
  
  
"Ta không muốn chỉ là  _một trong những người bạn của cậu_ , Tsunayoshi."  
  
  
 _... Mình nghĩ là mình biết câu tiếp theo rồi đây. Cái siêu trực giác chết tiệt._  
  
  
"Tsunayoshi, ta nghĩ là…ta yêu cậu."  
  
  
 _... Đúng là cái siêu trực giác chết tiệt mà._  
  
  
"Mukuro, tôi rất cảm kích khi biết cảm giác của anh dành cho tôi. Tin tôi đi, thật đấy. Nhưng…như tôi đã nói lúc nãy đấy, t-tôi nghĩ  _yêu_  thì hơi quá. Tôi không ghét anh, tôi thích anh thật. Nhưng  _yêu_ thì… "  
  
  
Tsuna thở dài lần nữa, bỏ cuộc hoàn toàn. Cậu đưa tay xoa xoa đầu Mukuro, và mỉm cười. "Anh luôn là một trong những người rất gần gũi với tôi trong cái mối quan hệ này, Mukuro. Anh thừa biết mình không bao giờ chỉ là một kẻ nhỏ nhoi tầm thường mà."  
  
  
Tsuna hôn trên trán Mukuro. "Tôi không thể đối đãi thiên vị với anh hơn những người khác được. Nhưng với tôi anh rất đặc biệt, Mukuro. Anh luôn luôn là thế."  
  
  
Cậu thề là cậu đã nghe thấy tiếng Mukuro sụt sịt.  
  
  
Nhưng có lẽ đó cũng chỉ là tưởng tượng của cậu mà thôi.  
  
  
Mukuro nhìn lên, nới lỏng cái ôm (nát xương sống) của mình quanh người Tsuna.  
  
  
"Vậy… ta quyến rũ chứ?"  
  
  
"..."  
  


[hết]

 


End file.
